In the past sterile articles including surgical drapes and gowns have been folded and then wrapped prior to sterilization, with a sheet of paper or fabric folded around the article in what is known as triangular fold. An example of a triangularly folded wrap can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,845 issued to Collins on Oct. 4, 1977, FIGS. 1-5.
The prior art also includes some packages for sterile articles which are rectangularly folded. By rectangularly folded it is meant that an edge of a starting sheet is folded over the item around a fold line parallel to the edge being folded. A rectangular wrap, as used herein, refers to a package formed from a rectangular sheet solely by rectangular folds. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,614 issued to Heissenberger on July 11, 1978 a rectangularly wrapped glove package is disclosed which is said to be easily automated. U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,711 issued on Sept. 15, 1964 to Miller and U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,495 issued on Jan. 28, 1964 to Pratt also disclose rectangularly wrapped sterile articles. The Pratt and Miller packages use adhesive to secure the sides closed. The packages are unwrapped by pulling flaps which are folded into the wrap.
It has long been a goal in the field of packaging of sterile articles to provide a wrap which is easily accomplished and easily removed without contaminating the sterile contents by touching them or reaching into the sterile field during unwrapping. The sterile field, as used herein, is descriptive of a region of space during a period of time. More specifically, it is the region of space above a sterile surface for the period of time which the surface is exposed beneath the space, and for a short time prior to its exposure. Refraining from entering the sterile field with non-sterile objects, insures that airborne contamination will not be released at a time and location which make it probable that the contaminants will settle on a sterile surface.
The triangularly folded wraps fail in that they are not easily adapted to mechanized folding, involve extra unwrapping steps and require that the unwrapper reach into the sterile field or turn the package to avoid reaching into the sterile field. Turning the package or reaching into the sterile field or moving to a different position to avoid reaching into the field or turning the product is inconvenient and results in excessive air movement which is conductive to developing airborne contamination in the sterile field which may settle on the sterile article.
The prior rectangularly folded packages also require the unwrapper to reach into the sterile field. In addition, the pouches of Pratt and Miller are not amenable to removal of contents without contact.